


“Hey, don’t raise your voice at me!”

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Italy x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	“Hey, don’t raise your voice at me!”

He’s a natural charmer. His sweet and pure smile is contagious. I know I can smile, but definitely not like his. His smile that I get to see every day. Sometimes with an extra random flower he picks along the way home back from the market.

Whenever I feel down, Feli is always there to cheer me up. Whenever I’m quiet, not that I am noisy, he will hum our song. Then just a minute later, I will join him. And we will sing together our love song. And he will take my hand and guide me to a dance with the music of the boiling water for the pasta in the kitchen. Feli is the best boyfriend I can ever ask for.

He stands there at the kitchen staring at the uncooked pasta beside a basket of overripe tomatoes. His eyes are downcast.  The sudden increase in price of the goods is far from unnoticeable. I know Feli has been working hard to keep the legacy of his Grandpa’s small pasta house. It’s already noon, but there’s no customer yet. The prepared ingredients for the expected orders remain untouched.

He’s always smiling, but not this time. I walk towards him. I put my hand on his shoulder. He only gives me a quick glance before he goes back to staring at the suddenly still life in front of him.

I hum our song. A minute passes and he does not join me. I keep humming, and he just remains quiet. It breaks my heart to see him this down. I take his hand to guide him to a dance with the music of silence in the kitchen.

He’s always so thoughtful, always kind and gentle. That’s why I’m so surprised he almost shouts at me. “Not this time!”

I know he’s tired. I know he’s worried and stressed. And I know this is the first time he raises his voice at me. And I know that I must understand. I do. But it hurts. Does he need to shout at me? I don’t know. “Hey, don’t raise your voice at me!” I do not want to sound hurt, or to hurt him by that. But I think out of shock, I have also raised my voice. “Sorry.” Maybe he needs more time alone.

His eyes are wide of shock. And I can feel it’s not because of me. I try to give him a smile before I leave so he’ll know I’ll be there for him if he needs me. But before I can even turn around to walk away from the kitchen, he holds me in his arms. I can feel his warm tears and murmurs of “sorry” on my ear.

I embrace him. He cries. I gently stroke his back as I hum our song to calm him down. A minute later we are dancing in an embrace to the music of his sobs and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
